


Taking the Time to Consider What Is

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: Mona Lisa Smile (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Katherine Watson assigned the Pollock work. Giselle and Connie study the painting longer than everyone else and end up considering much more than art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Time to Consider What Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerobbergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbergirl/gifts).



Connie looked and "considered" the painting for a good twenty minutes before she was ready to go, but Giselle had looked and studied the entire expanse of the painting for well over an hour before she took a smoke break and sat down with her on the floor. Only two other students and Miss Watson remained now in the warehouse. As Giselle stamped out her third cigarette, the other students gathered their things to leave.

  
"Do you mind waiting just a little longer with me? I want to look a bit more." Giselle asked. "I find it so fascinating," she added, as she began to remove her coat. "I'll buy you dinner after to make up for it."

Connie watched as Giselle stood in front of the large painting again and reached out to touch it before she paused and pulled back and dropped her hand.

"Go ahead, Giselle. Just this once, but wear my gloves," Miss Watson interjected as she approached Giselle and the painting and handed over her gloves.

Miss Watson stood there a few minutes longer as Giselle continued to look at and touch the painting and feel its layers of paint. Connie heard her tell Giselle to let Joe know when they were finished and he’d lock up. She could return the gloves in their next class.

\-- -- -- -- --

It was still raining as they walked home from viewing the Pollock. Connie started to get them a taxi, but Giselle said they should just walk in the rain. Enjoy it even.

“It’s only water,” she laughed, linking arms with Connie and leading the way. It was only five blocks to the restaurant and another two to campus so the rain wasn’t really a problem. Giselle kept splashing in puddles as they walked and grabbed Connie’s hand to pull her along as she sped up.

Dinner had been nothing fancy: just salads and pasta before they shared a slice of cheesecake. They also shared half a bottle of wine. Giselle hid the still half full wine bottle in her purse when the waiter settled their bill.

Once back outside, Connie hadn’t been sure if the warmth she’d felt was from the wine or if it was something else or possibly even a combination of the two. With the sun long gone, it had cooled off significantly in the last few hours, and their short walk sobered them up by the time they got back to their currently very empty dorm suite since Betty was still on her honeymoon and Joan was probably spending the evening with Tommy again.

\-- -- -- -- --

Before Connie had even closed the door, Giselle immediately started slipping off her shoes and began unbuttoning her coat. “We should drink the rest of this wine tonight.” She tossed her coat over the back of a chair and started untucking her shirt with one hand and taking out the pins in her hair with the other.

Connie took off her own coat and hung it up in the closet before grabbing Giselle’s and hanging it up too. Giselle wandered in and out of rooms as she undressed and grabbed glasses for the wine. She’d taken off her skirt and was now walking around wearing only her dark grey pantyhose and her long white button-down blouse that just barely covered butt. She set down a pair of glasses on the coffee table and then went back into her room. Connie went into her own bedroom and changed into her nightgown. When she came back out to the living room, Giselle was putting on one of her favorite jazz records – she probably listened to it a few times a week – now in only her shirt. She’d stripped off the pantyhose and her legs were bare. Connie hadn’t really noticed how great her legs were until now, and she couldn’t stop staring at them as Giselle swayed her hips in time to the music.

“More?” Giselle was holding up a wine glass smiling at her and asking if Connie wanted more than what she’d just poured. Connie hadn’t even noticed she’d starting pouring the wine already.

Connie blushed at the idea of getting caught staring, but Giselle didn’t make anything of it. “Yeah, just a little.” Connie sat cross-legged on the sofa and took the wine glass Giselle handed her before she sat on the opposite end of the sofa with her legs stretched out with her feet across Connie’s lap.

“So, what did you think of the painting? We didn’t really talk about it at dinner.” Giselle asked before taking a sip of her wine.

“At first, I wasn’t sure I liked it; it looked like a mess to me, but the longer I looked at it, the more depth I saw. It became more interesting as I considered more than the mess of the surface. I think looking at it up close and seeing the roughness of the paint and seeing how many layers there really are, it makes you think about what Pollock was thinking when he painted it. What was the emotion behind the painting?” Connie took a large drink from her glass and set it down on the table beside her. “Your fascination with it, made me want to look at it deeper. I wanted to see what you were seeing.” She started to massage one of Giselle’s feet in her lap. “I’m really glad you got me to stay as long as I did. I think I need to consider things on a deeper level a lot more from now on. Things aren’t always what they seem.”

Giselle finished off her glass of wine and set it down on the floor next to the sofa. She let out a long contented sigh when Connie added more pressure as she massaged her instep. “Thank you. God that feels good.”

Connie moved on from massaging her feet to massaging the bottom half of her legs. Giselle moaned when Connie massaged a particular spot behind her knee. The sounds Giselle was making was turning Connie on more than she would have thought. They’d given each other foot massages before and it hadn’t been like this. Giselle was making a lot of these quiet, soft, contented moans and sighs. She adjusted her position a bit to lie back a little more on the sofa so she was laying flat. Connie couldn’t reach any further up Giselle’s legs without leaning over so she had to adjust her position around too.

“Can I,” Connie bit her lip as she figured out the words she wanted to use. “Can I touch you, higher?” She studied Giselle’s face for the answer before clarifying. “Not just a massage.”

“Yes. Please touch me.”

Connie knelt between Giselle’s legs and massaged slowly up her thighs. She bent down and started sucking kisses along her inner thighs. Giselle’s moans got louder as worked her way closer.

Giselle hooked her leg around Connie’s and reached out to pull Connie on top of her. “Come here.”

Giselle looked in her eyes and brought her hand up to rub her thumb softly across her cheek and jaw. She leaned up as she tilted Connie’s face down so she could kiss her forehead. Giselle took a deep breath as she started rubbing Connie’s back and talked softly in her ear as Connie rested her head against Giselle’s chest,

“I don’t think we should go there yet. As much as I want to, as great as it feels, we shouldn’t right now.” Connie was about to say something, but Giselle continued before she could get the words out. “With you, I want to take things slow. You’re not some married guy or a professor that I’m just using for sex. With you, it means something much deeper.”

Connie took a deep breath where she lay against Giselle’s chest. She raised her head up to look at Giselle and kissed her. It was just a short, soft kiss, but it had the promise of more. Connie agreed with Giselle. She wanted that too, to take it slow.

“We’ll take things slow. It means something for me too.”

Connie gave Giselle another soft kiss before lying back against her chest. She could hear Giselle’s heart beating and could feel the rise and fall of her chest. Giselle continued to rub her back and she leaned up to kiss the top of her head as they both started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
